Les craintes d'une petite fille
by AsukaTirento
Summary: Les dinosaures s'étaient enfuis, l'Indoraptor était mort et Maisie rentrait avec Owen et Claire. Tout devrait aller mieux, non ?


**Je ne vais pas prétendre que les Jurassic World sont d'excellents films (ils ont pas mal de défauts, aussi bien le 1 que le 2) mais j'ai vraiment apprécié l'alchimie entre Owen et Claire (du moins dans le 1) et leur relation par rapport à Maisie dans le 2. Donc évidemment il me fallait écrire quelque chose sur eux. Par contre ça fait un bail que je n'ai plus vu le film donc il se peut qu'il y ait quelques incohérences par rapport aux évènements de Fallen Kingdom.**

* * *

**Les craintes d'une petite fille**

Qu'allaient-ils faire d'elle ? C'était ce que se demandait Maisie alors qu'elle observait ses sauveurs discuter non loin avec la police.

Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qui allait se passer à présent que les dinosaures s'étaient enfuis, que M. Lockwood était mort et que son manoir n'était plus qu'un tas de ruines. Pourtant, cela n'était pas ce qui lui faisait le plus peur. Elle s'inquiétait surtout de ce qui allait advenir d'elle.

Ce n'était pas la première fois que ce genre de pensées craintives envahissaient son esprit mais une petite partie d'elle avait toujours espéré que cela ne devienne jamais une réalité. Maintenant que monsieur Owen et madame Claire savaient qu'elle n'était qu'un clone d'une personne morte, allaient-ils se débarrasser d'elle ? D'autant plus qu'elle avait libéré les dinosaures, ce qui allait sans doute être un grave problème par la suite. Peut-être même que ça serait considéré comme un crime ? Allait-on l'envoyer en prison, à moins qu'elle ne serve de cobaye pour d'étranges expériences ?

Cela donnait à Maisie envie de courir et de s'enfuir comme les dinosaures, se réfugier quelque part où personne ne pourrait lui faire du mal. Sauf qu'elle n'était qu'une petite fille. On la rattraperait en moins de deux si elle se mettait à courir et cela ne ferait aggraver la situation.

Elle resta donc là, immobile et attendant la sentence.

– Maisie ?

La fillette sursauta en entendant son prénom alors qu'une main se posa sur sa frêle épaule. Elle se rendit compte que Claire avait quitté Owen et la police pour s'approcher d'elle, s'agenouillant devant la fillette – comment parvenait-elle à faire ça avec sa jambe blessée ?

– C-Claire ? bégaya Maisie, tentant de ne pas laisser la peur paraître dans ses propos – en vain. J-Je… c'est fini ?

Si Claire s'inquiéta de son ton désemparé, elle ne le montra pas. À la place, la femme aux cheveux roux lui sourit tendrement, ce qui eut pour effet d'immédiatement la rassurer.

– Oui, c'est fini, Maisie, lui dit Claire d'une douce et suave voix réconfortante. Nous avons réussi à convaincre la police de te laisser rentrer avec nous jusqu'à nouvel ordre.

Maisie cligna des yeux. Avait-elle bien entendu ?

– Je… Je rentre avec vous ? répéta-t-elle, incrédule. Je ne vais pas avec eux ?

Cette fois, ce fut au tour de Claire de paraître confuse.

– Bien sûr que non. Il est hors de question qu'Owen et moi te laissions seule.

Un poids disparut des épaules de Maisie alors qu'elle sentit son cœur se remettre à battre correctement. Une vague de soulagement l'envahit et avant qu'elle ne puisse comprendre ce qu'elle faisait, elle se retrouva à enlacer Claire alors que quelqu'un derrière la femme lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

. . .

– Claire, une voiture arrive, annonça Owen depuis le toit de la maison qu'il construisait.

Maisie leva la tête du livre qu'elle était en train de lire et regarda dans la direction que pointait Owen. Effectivement, une voiture arrivait.

C'était étrange qu'ils aient de la visite, à moins qu'il ne s'agisse de quelqu'un qui s'était perdu ? Depuis le temps qu'elle vivait avec Owen et Claire dans leur caravane, ils n'avaient jamais reçu de visite – c'étaient toujours eux qui prenaient la voiture s'il fallait aller rencontrer quelqu'un. Peut-être que cela avait à voir avec le fait qu'ils vivaient au milieu de nul part dans la forêt et les montagnes ?

– Je crois que c'est elle, ajouta Owen alors que Claire sortait de la caravane.

Maisie fronça les sourcils en voyant Claire jeter un coup d'œil inquiet vers la voiture qui s'arrêtait non loin. Une femme sortie de la voiture alors que Claire s'approcha d'elle.

Maisie était trop loin d'elles pour entendre ce dont elles parlaient mais sentit la panique l'envahir à la vue de cette inconnue. Qui était-elle ? Était-ce l'assistance sociale dont Claire parlait parfois à Owen en pensant que Maisie ne les entendait pas ? Elle allait l'emmener loin de ses nouveaux parents ?

Cette hypothèse fut vite effacée lorsque l'étrangère enlaça Claire, l'air soulagée. Ce n'était clairement pas ce qu'une assistance sociale ferait.

Un bruit derrière elle l'interrompu dans ses pensées. Owen, descendu du toit, lui sourit.

– Viens, Maisie. Je pense que tu vas aimer tante Karen. Elle a deux enfants, dont un garçon un peu plus âgé que toi avec qui tu devrais bien t'entendre.

– Tante Karen ?

Une fois que Maisie fut présentée à la femme, elle apprit que « tante Karen » était la sœur de Claire et non pas une assistance sociale. Une fois sa frayeur d'être éloignée de Claire et Owen passée, elle se retrouva surprise à écouter avec attention la conversation des adultes. Tante Karen ressemblait à Claire, surtout quand il s'agissait de s'énerver contre Owen mais Maisie se retrouvait amusée à remarquer les différences entre elles.

Quand tante Karen finit par partir, Maisie attrapa le bras de Claire.

– Est-ce qu'on pourra rendre visite à tante Karen ? J'aimerais bien rencontrer Gray.

Elle ne comprit pas pourquoi cela fit sourire Owen et Claire mais fut heureuse quand ceux-ci hochèrent la tête.

. . .

Au beau milieu de la nuit, Maisie se réveilla en sursaut.

Son cœur battait la chamade et une désagréable sueur froide recouvrait son visage alors qu'elle avait l'impression de ne plus savoir comment respirer. Il fallut plusieurs minutes avant qu'elle ne réalise où elle était : dans son lit, dans la caravane d'Owen et Claire. Elle était en sécurité.

Pourtant, malgré cette réalisation, Maisie ne put s'empêcher de fermer les yeux de peur alors que le tonnerre gronda et qu'un frisson parcourut son corps. L'Indoraptor était encore bien présent dans son esprit, ses griffes se frottant contre le sol alors qu'il la recherchait. Son cri effroyable résonnait dans ses oreilles et en un instant, Maisie se débattit hors de ses couvertures, comme si celles-ci allaient l'empêcher de s'enfuir loin de la gueule béante du dinosaure qui ne désirait que la dévorer.

Avant qu'elle ne le réalise, elle était debout hors de son lit. Elle ne chercha pas à retourner s'allonger, sachant qu'elle ne parviendrait pas à s'endormir.

À la place, elle alla se réfugier au seul endroit où elle savait être en sécurité : auprès de ses parents. L'avantage de vivre dans une caravane était qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de traverser de longs et sinistres couloirs pour les atteindre. Elle n'eut qu'à se retourner et faire quelques pas avant d'arriver au lit dans lequel Owen et Claire dormaient l'un contre l'autre.

Elle se sentait coupable de les réveiller alors qu'ils semblaient si paisibles – après tout, eux aussi avaient du mal à dormir après les évènements du manoir Lockwood – mais ne put s'empêcher de s'agenouiller près d'Owen et de le secouer doucement.

– P-papa ? P-papa, s'il-te-plaît réveille-toi…

Après ce qui lui sembla être des heures mais ne fut sans doute que quelques secondes, son père ouvrit les yeux. Désorienté, il marmonna d'une voix rauque :

– Hmm… Maisie ? Tu ne dors pas ?

– Je…

Soudainement, Maisie ne se trouva plus de courage de dire quoi que ce soit. N'était-elle pas ridicule avec son cauchemar, à être effrayée par le cauchemar d'un monstre mort ?

Elle fut interrompue dans ses pensées par Owen qui lui attrapa la main, chuchotant :

– Tu as fait un cauchemar ?

Incapable de parler, Maisie se contenta d'hocher la tête.

Owen se redressa légèrement et sans un mot, attrapa la fillette et la plaça entre lui et Claire, toujours endormie. Il balaya les cheveux lâchés et emmêlés de Maisie qui tombaient sur son visage et sourit, ses yeux embrumés de fatigue.

– Ne t'en fais pas, tout va bien. Nous sommes là.

Comme pour prouver ses dires, il passa un bras autour d'elle, l'entraînant dans une étreinte réconfortante. Maisie le regarda fermer les yeux, prêt à se rendormir, et sourit.

D'une certaine manière, peut-être que l'Indoraptor fut un mal pour un bien. Après tout, sans ça elle n'aurait sans doute jamais fait la rencontre d'Owen et Claire, qui étaient les meilleurs parents dont elle pouvait rêvé.

Alors, apaisée, Maisie se rendormie, entourée de son père et de sa mère.


End file.
